Light up the Sky
Light up the Sky was a spin-off event that ran from July 16 to July 28, 2018. Announcement NTT. Solmare Facebook announcement: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #606 -Event Announcement by Vincent, Luca, Cerim, Guy- Vincent "We're visiting a sister academy in Woowick" Luca "Isn't Woowick a port town?" Cerim "The town used to priduce magic stones, but now things are different, I've heard." Guy "That doesn't sound fun..." Vincent "Oh, so you're not going? I'll let her know that you will be absent then..." Luca "She is going?! Hey! You should have told us that part first!" Meet the students in Woowich in new event: Hope in the Skies!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #606." Retrieved July 20, 2018. Note *Costed x1 Story Ticket per episode. *No new CGs were created for this event. *The spin-off had 3 main chapters and two possible endings: one for Vincent and Mel, the other for Azusa and Joel. *15 new Avatar and Garden items were created for this event **Comrom Fly Away! -Ronny and Taffy- was available exclusively in the event shop. Walkthrough The answers available to choose were not clear to what ending it would directed. As for the magic challenges, at total, one playthrough costed 6 Magic Keys and 17,000 Lune (or 900 coins) in avatar items. Playing both endings would cost 12 Magic Keys and 27,000 Lune (or 1,400 coins) in avatar items. Chapter 1 1.2 *“Let’s go sightseeing.” – Vincent and Mel *“Let’s go to the academy.” – Azusa and Joel 1.3 *Magic challenge: Yin Yang Princess shoes Chapter 2 2.1 *Magic Challenge: 1 Magic Key 2.2 *Ask the other two for help. – Azusa and Joel *Handle it yourself. – Vincent and Mel 2.4 *Magic Challenge: Big Head Veil Chapter 3 3.2 *Magic Challenge: 2 Magic Keys 3.4 *“Yes, leave it to me.” – Vincent and Mel *“Well, these two will.” – Azusa and Joel 3.6 *Magic Challenge: Yin Yang Princess Dress Vincent and Mel ending *Magic Challenge: 3 Magic Keys *Magic Challenge: World of Books Background, Day Version Azusa and Joel ending *Magic Challenge: 3 Magic Keys *Magic Challenge: World of Books Background, Night Version Summary Intro : "One of sister school located in the port town, Woowick. Surrounded by rich nature, the town seems peaceful. As you start teaching, you gradually find out their problems..." Story Chapter 1 : Liz, Vincent, Joel, Azusa, and Mel are sent by Headmaster Rembrandt to Woowick Magic Academy to teach magic and oversee 30 underclassmen in a student exchange program. While deciding whether to go straight to the academy or sight-see, the group is met at the port by Samuel, a disgruntled student. As they're about to head to the academy, a Gedonelune student realizes her wand has been stolen. Liz, Vincent, and Samuel search town and find the thief, Andrew, and the student's wand. Andrew returns the wand and runs off. Chapter 2 : Liz, Azusa, and Joel are teaching a class when Liz notices Samuel is sitting in the back working on something else. Liz asks him about it and he responds rudely. Eventually, Samuel storms out of the classroom. After class is over, Azusa reveals the history of the town and Liz learns Samuel hates magic. She sees him and follows him into a workshop full of comrons. Samuel chases them out. Chapter 3 : Liz is teaching a practical magic lesson with Vincent and Mel when a student reveals she's lost the training wand the Gedonelune student teachers brought. Vincent gives her another one, but realizes Andrew must have stolen again. The three have Azusa and Joel take over the lesson while they go after Andrew. They find him in the park trying to practice a spell. Liz steps in teaches Andrew magic and Mel fashions a proper wand for him out of a nearby tree branch. Andrew is touched by their kindness and promises to make it up to them. Vincent and Mel's Ending : The Woowick students invite Liz, Vincent, and Mel to the park later that night. The three go through the festival first, having dinner by the port and then going to the park. It seems quiet, but soon fireworks go off. Andrew and some Woowick Academy student have made a small fireworks show for them. Azusa and Joel's Ending : During a small classroom party, the Woowick students invite Liz, Joel, and Azusa to the festival later that night. The three go and enjoy fried donuts. Azusa buys a small charm for Liz. The three release their comrons into the sky and moments later Samuel and the other Woowick students release lanterns saying "thank you" into the sky. Liz, Joel, and Azusa promise to return someday.Wizardess Heart+ Trivia *In the event announcement released by NTT Solmare, the event is referred to by two different names: Light up the Sky and Hope in the Skies. It is unknown whether this was a miscommunication between departments or if the event had a last minute name change. Gallery 20180717_oma.png|Ad 1 20180723_oma.png|Ad 2 Light up the sky print 1.PNG|top Light up the sky print 2.PNG|bottom_ Light up the sky print 3.PNG|early bird Light up the sky print 4.PNG|early bird Light up the sky print 5.PNG|completion reward Light up the sky print 6.PNG|checkpoint items Light up the sky print 7.PNG|event shop Light up the sky banners.PNG|banners Light up the sky av print 1.PNG|avatar preview Light up the sky av print 2.PNG|avatar preview Light up the sky av print 3.PNG|avatar preview Light up the sky av print 4.PNG|avatar preview Light_up_the_sky_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An_004_oma_bg1.jpg|Festival Night Background (Garden) An_004_oma_bg2.jpg|Wooick Town Background (Garden) An_004_oma_bg3.jpg|The World of Books Background -Day- (Garden) An_004_oma_bg4.jpg|The World of Books Background -Night- (Garden) Category:Events Category:Spin-offs